emofandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Biersack
Andrew Dennis "Andy" Biersack (born December 26, 1990) is an American singer-songwriter. He is the founder and lead vocalist for the rock band Black Veil Brides. He is the only founding member remaining in the group. Early life and education He was born in Cincinnati, Ohio.[4] For his early education, Biersack attended a Catholic elementary school, which he has spoken of in many interviews. Andy was the target of bullying at school, being called "faggot" and "emo"; this bullying is re-enacted in the "Knives and Pens" music video.[5] In high school, Biersack attended Cincinnati's School for Creative and Performing Arts, and majored in drama and vocal music. He left school before graduating to move to Los Angeles to further his potential career, six days after he turned 18.[6] He took vocal training before recording Set the World on Fire to improve what he could do with his voice.[6] Career Musician At age 14, Biersack and a few of his friends formed their first band, called "Biersack" (although they only played one show).[7] This project eventually grew into what would later be known as Black Veil Brides. In September 2009 Black Veil Brides signed with the independent label StandBy Records.[8] The writing process for a tour and a record began immediately. In December 2009, the band embarked on their first US tour, titled "On Leather Wings". The group's debut album We Stitch These Wounds was released July 20, 2010 and sold over 10,000 copies in its first week, ranking at No. 36 on the Billboard Top 200 chart, and No. 1 on the Billboard Independent chart. The band's second studio album, Set the World on Fire was released on June 14, 2011 through Lava Music/Universal Republic Records. Actor After dropping out of high school, Biersack moved to Los Angeles, California to pursue a career in acting. He had a small part in the AT&T commercial "Confetti", as well as a 30-second spot in the Montana Meth commercial "Jumped". Andy also guest stars in the Funny or Die web series Average Joe.[9] He also starred in the Black Veil Brides full length feature film, Legion of the Black, which was released on January 6, 2013, to support the band's latest album.[10] Personal life Relationships Around the same time Sex & Hollywood was released, Biersack was dating actress Scout Compton, and wrote the song "The Mortician's Daughter" about her.[11] The song's title is a reference to Compton's father being a mortician.[12] As of August 2011, Biersack was dating Juliet Simms. Biersack appeared in the first episode of the second season of The Voice on February 5, 2011, when he went to support Juliet as she auditioned to become a contestant. They had each other's nicknames tattooed on their hands; Biersack had "Dragonfly" tattooed on his left hand, and Juliet had "White Rabbit" tattooed on her right.[13] Religious views Biersack is an atheist, although many of his family members are Catholic. In an interview with Loudwire, he stated "I’m not a religious person but I grew up in a religious family. I went to the funeral for my grandfather, a person that I love very much, and everyone is speaking about how he went to Heaven and how he’s in Heaven. I always fight with that, because I would love nothing more to believe that my grandfather is in the clouds playing Xbox 460 [sic] or whatever awesome stuff they have up in Heaven, but I can’t."[14] Stage injuries Biersack has suffered quite a few injuries while performing with Black Veil Brides, most notably his fall from a 15 foot pillar on June 18, 2011 in Hollywood. In an attempt to jump back onto the stage, he fell forward and hit his chest on the edge, which resulted in 3 ribs shattered (3 lower left), and one displaced.[15][16] The band was only three songs into their set, but he got back up on the stage and finished it despite the severity of his injuries. That particular injury caused Black Veil Brides to have to miss the first week of the Vans Warped Tour in 2011.[17] On October 26, 2011, while on another tour in the UK, Biersack broke his nose on the drum riser while performing a gig in Luxembourg, resulting in more missed tour dates. However, two days later, he performed with Black Veil Brides in London.[18][19] In an interview with Revolver Magazine, Biersack stated: [19] Title change Biersack's stage name was previously "Andy Six" up until around 2011 when he decided that he preferred to be called by his family/birth name, Andy Biersack, although he still accepts "Six" as a nickname. [20] Discography With Black Veil Brides Main article: Black Veil Brides discography *We Stitch These Wounds (2010) *Set the World on Fire (2011) *Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones (2013) Category:Emo Boys